


Late Night Snack

by jjaesad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Filler, M/M, Smut, late night fuck, smut filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: Filler smut, while I work on the next chapter for the main story. Just enjoy this smutty filler.





	Late Night Snack

Soul woke up in the middle of the night, he turned to see the back of Envys head laying next to him. Soul grinned with his tired eyes looking at Envys bare back. He scooted closer to him and kissed the back of Envys neck, smelling his hair and gently nibbling the skin. "Hey, you awake..?" He said in a deep, tired voice.  
Envy, being a somewhat light sleeper, slowly turned over at the feeling of Soul’s teeth lightly nipping at the back of his neck.

“...Am now.” He murmured through a yawn, blinking his purple eyes at Soul blearily as he tried to focus on his face. Briefly he looks over his shoulder and reads the time on the clock; when seeing it was still the middle of the night he frowned tiredly. “What is it?”

"I'm horny as fuck, right now." He kissed Envys neck, lightly sucking on the skin. "It woke me up." He then bit his neck and squeezed his thigh with his hand while his other hand played with Envys dark hair. "I got so hard just from dreaming about you, sugar." Soul mumbled. Envy groaned in delight, unable to stop the devilish smile that tugged on the corners of his soft pink lips. “Yeah?” He asks, running his fingers through Soul’s messy white hair and barely suppressing a shaky gasp when Soul bit him.

Envy giggled, playful and sultry. “Are you going to fuck me, then Daddy?”

"Hell yeah, c'mere." Soul sat up on the bed and pulled Envy into his lap, cupping the back of his head and kissing him deeply. He bit and tugged at Envys bottom lip with a smirk. Envy wrapped his legs around Soul’s waist as he was pulled into his lap, panting shakily between every kiss. “Nghh... quit it.” He gave a soft whine as Soul pinned his lower lip between his teeth, keeping his lips parted and granting him more access to his mouth.

"Ooh I love that little whine of yours, baby..." Soul then thrusted his tongue into Envys mouth as he pulled back a hand and smacked Envys bare ass, squeezing it once his hand made impact. Even if Soul had done it time and time again before, he wasn’t expecting the sudden impact on his ass, jolting in Soul’s arms with a small gasp.

Soul pulled away from the kiss and focused on his neck, sucking on the skin roughly. Envy's head lolled back as Soul began to suck on his neck hard enough to leave bruises; a moan was finally pulled from Envy’s throat and he flushed. "Oohhh... Daddy...."

Soul pulled away from Envy's neck and whispered in his ear. "Say my name.." Soul said as he started to grind against Envy and squeeze his ass with both hands. "Say my fucking name, baby..." He demanded this time. Envy’s heavy breaths intensified as he too began to grind his pelvis against the other’s, black–painted nails digging into Soul’s back as he panted warmly. “Fuck, Soul... ahh..” he sighed out another moan, spine arching slightly. "S-Soul!..."

Soul let out a loud groan at the feeling of Envy's nails against his back, bucking his hips and teasingly rubbing his length against Envy's entrance. "Do that shit again, baby." He moaned. Envy hardly noticed how he dragged his nails up the other’s back impatiently, pressing his hips downwards when he felt Soul’s cock rubbing against his entrance. “Nghh... Soul...” Envy murmured against his ear; the teasing had quite clearly got to him.

"You want it, baby?" He teased, squeezing Envys ass and spanking it again. "Tell Daddy how much you want it." Soul whispered into his ear as he started grind rougher. Envy moaned feebly, body jerking closer to Soul as he brought a hand down on his ass again. He wrapped his arms around him tighter. “I–I want it so bad, Daddy...” Envy panted, biting his lip, “...please?”

Soul grinned and slowly pushed his cock into Envy's tight entrance. The tight feeling made Soul groan in pleasure as he licked up Envy's neck. "Ohhh... You're so fucking tight, Envy." Soul moaned. Envy groaned as Soul slowly pushed into him, squirming at the feeling. It wasn’t long before he was biting down on his shoulder as he tried to adjust.

“Ngh... your cock is so big.” He murmured in a quivering voice, panting warmly against his skin.

Soul chuckled and moved his hips, thrusting slowly to tease Envy some more. "You feel so fucking good, baby..." He kissed his neck, gently biting the skin. Envy tilted his head back, drawing in a shaky breath as Soul began thrusting into him devastatingly slow. “Harder.” He murmured, almost demanded, once the mild pain he felt subsided into something much more pleasant.

Soul bucked up his hips to hit harder, gripping Envys hips tightly and bouncing him in his lap. "Ya like that?" Soul murmured in a raspy voice and bit down on Envys neck, sinking his sharp teeth into his skin. Envy moaned, long and sultry. “Y-Yes! Just like that~.” His attempts to move in time with Soul’s thrusts were a little sloppy, being too lost in bliss. “Ahh, Daddy!” He presses his nose into his messy white hair, drawing in a heady breath of his scent. “P...Pull my hair, babe..”

He chuckled and grabbed a tuff of Envy's hair and pulled it roughly, forcing Envy to tilt his head back. Soul then sunk his sharp teeth into Envy's neck, drawing a bit of blood. "Mnghh." Envy bit his lip and groaned, breathing in sharply as Soul bit down on his neck. “A-Ah!” It wasn’t long before he could feel himself getting pushed closer and closer to that edge – he never could last long with Soul. “Ah, ah, Soul!”

Soul bucked his hips rougher. "Oohhh take it, baby!" He growled playfully as he licked up the bite marks and sucked on his neck. "Who's Daddy's naughty boy, ah?" He murmured as he spanked Envy's ass for what seemed to be the fourth time.

Envy jolted, breathing heavily and moaning so much that he could hardly form a sentence anymore. “I- ah I am...!” he answered, voice hitching with every thrust, “I’m yours, Daddy!” Envy suddenly yelled in a whisper, digging his nails into Soul’s back again as he felt his climax near.

Soul moaned as he sped up his thrusts, bouncing Envy faster. "Ohhh I'm gonna cum inside that boy pussy, baby!" Soul moaned into Envy's ear before kissing Envy deeply. Envy kissed back, shuddering violently and sobbing out a moan as he came at last. “Ngh, ahh, Soul!”

"Oohhh fuck!" He moaned loudly as he came inside him, leaning his head on Envy's shoulder. "Fuck, babe..." He panted, kissing his cheek softly. "You're amazing, Envy..."

Envy panted heavily and nuzzled his face into Soul's neck. Trying to steady his breathing. "So were you...." He mumbled. Soul laid down, pulling Envy ontop of him, and playfully groping Envy's butt.

Said male shuddered and let out a tired whine, "Stop, Soul..." Soul chuckled at Envy's little whine and only squeezed his butt more. "Am I not allowed to touch what belongs to me, hm?"

Envy snorted with a pout. "I never said that...." He said, resting his head on Soul's shoulder and getting comfortable. Tracing circles on Soul's chest, Envy tried to fight off sleep. Soul softly kissed Envy's forehead and stroked his hair as Soul stared up at the ceiling. "Heh.... but that's what it sounded like.." Soul remarked with a sigh and cuddled close to Envy.

Soul hummed and took Envy's hand and kissed his palm. He mumbled an 'I love you' as he nuzzled his head in the space between Envy's shoulder and neck. "I love you too..." Envy responded.

The movement of Envy’s hand slowed down and eventually stopped entirely as they both slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
